


Scars

by writingissues



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment at night leads Alibaba to think about many things. AliMor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ahaha been awhile since I posted! Sorry. Anyway right now I'm really into Magi, and the pairing Alibaba x Morgiana. and today got inspired after I saw this amazing art of Morgiana and scars on her back and just mad me think of something cute? idk. Doing cute/slice of life fic is my specialism This is also my first fic after a month hiatus and my first fic ever for them! So I hope people like it otherwise.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (c) Shinobu Ohtaka

Some were soft, white almost the same color as her skin blending in perfectly. But others ragged, red or pink, long and thick across her back, neck and arms. It was something he never noticed before, or maybe he didn't want to notice it or really think about just what she had endured before they met, and as well as since then.

Since Alibaba was positive that he was responsible for the new scars that were much lighter and pinker then some. His eyes narrowed slightly as he sat up, staring down at her watching her back move slowly up and down as she breathed, his mouth softened slightly as he lifted his hand and lightly moved his finger over one.

It was softer than he thought it be, which made his more curious as he trailed his fingers over more, rough, some weren't smooth but pushed up slightly, like it didn't heal as it should have. Part of Alibaba wondered why he never noticed before, or why he didn't want to be notice because there were many chances before this.

But it wasn't something he should ask, and also knowing Morigiana would tell him no matter how painful it was just because he asked but even knowing that he couldn't bring himself to ask, or even know if he could ask.

Slowly he stopped, his hand traveling and running his fingers through her bright pink-red hair and then finally removing his hand completely from her body. Alibaba gave a sigh as he closed his eyes and laid back down and turned to his side, his eyes opened again staring into the darkness.

Slowly he turned around and wrapped his arms around her body, holding on despite how she jerked away and almost pulled free before realizing who it was.

"Alibaba…?" her voice soft and rough from sleep as Morgiana looked at him, turning her body towards him so they were chest to chest, not understanding his smile towards her or the sudden and soft way he held her at that moment.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Was all he said laid his head against her chest, making a comment about her breasts which caused her to flush but her lips turned up in a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly against her body, but not too hard of course.

Morgiana's lips turned up in a small smile as she closed her eyes, still after so many years not used to the affection, but won't question it.

And maybe tomorrow he'll finally ask her.


End file.
